cardheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Card Heroes
Card Heroes Title Card Card Heroes is an ongoing Youtube series written by Several Indiviuals and edited by Joseph Magadia. Card Heroes focuses mainly around the disputes between the Card Heroes and Underground, two teams of duelists who often duel each other to see who's the best. Character wise, there is not one person who the story focuses around, as of season 2, during season 1, the story focused mainly on Sly Hedo, a card hero who just wants to protect his friends. Plot ﻿ ﻿ Season 1 Season 1 focused mainly around Sly Hedo, who in the first episode dueled and lost to R.J., Slys best friend. Later, Lesil challenged Sly, but didn't duel him herself. Sly dueled Zee and lost. Waking up, Sly finds that he is missing Rainbow Neos, a card given to him by Serg. Sly and Lesil duel, and if Sly won, he would get Rainbow Neos back, but if Lesil won, she would get Sly's whole deck. The duel ended in a tie, so nothing was lost or returned. Later, Sly and RJ track down Serg, who once dueled with Mason as an Underground duelist. Serg reminices about the past, and Lesil and Kato, two members of the Underground appear and challenge Serg and Sly to a duel. Sly defeats Kato, and Serg defeats Lesil. They leave and the rest of the day wasn't shown. Later in episode 5, Sly refuses to let RJ duel with a duel disk, but as Lesil controls the remote that shocks players when they recieve damage, she shocks Sly anyway. RJ takes the duel disk and duels Lesil, and losses and falls into a coma. In Episode 6 Sly confronts Lesil and duels her on RJ's behalf, Sly losses and is forced to see Mason, leader of the underground. Later, Sly meets Mason, and Zee(again) and Serg finds out that Mason has Sly, so they duel for Sly, Serg wins, but Mason then hands the duel disk to Sly who duels Serg. Serg losses on purpose and leaves. In episode 9,Sly and RJ duel, as Sly has joined the underground. RJ wins and Sly leaves. Later though, Lesil announces that the Underground and card heroes will now keep score to see whos the best, as Zee duels Chesca and wins on his first turn. In episode 11, Serg and Lesil duel, Serg wins and Lesil confesses to him about her father and how Serg watched him get killed. After Sergs pleading, he leaves and gives Lesil her fathers deck. In the final episode of season 1, RJ confronts Mason, to end it. Sly changes sides and goes back to Card Heroes, although he never left. Mason defeats both RJ and Sly with Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem. Instead of Slys duel disk shocking Sly, it shocks Mason and almost kills him. Sly and Lesil meet at the hospital where Mason is staying and talk. Season 2 ﻿ In the beginning of season 2, Mason is working out as him and Lesil talk. Mason claims he's somewhat paranoid since he almost got killed. Lesil stabs Mason and she says that shes the one made the duel disk shock Mason. Mason says before he dies*, "Y-you'll never know the secret." Later, Sly and RJ begin recruiting players for Card Heroes as Sly gets a phone call from Jyoker Spade inviting him to a tournament. Later, Jyoker confronts Sly and forces him to duel Sukakai, a new member of the underground who has lost his memory. Sly wins and Lesil and Sukakai leave. Later that night, Jyoker forces Sly to duel Talon. Sly wins, but before the duel Talon claims that Sly did something to him earlier in a tournament and Sly doesn't remember anything about that. Sly and RJ go to "The Jesters Court" to sign-up for the tournament, but its closed so they leave. Sly meets up with Zee and Titan and Sly insists on dueling Zee, but Zee refuses unless Sly can defeat Titan. Sly defeats Titan and then duels Zee. Sly wins in honor of Serg by using Absolute Zero. Later, Sukakai and Talon both pledge their alligance to Lesil. Although, Talon convinces Lesil to not trust Sukakai since he has lost his memory and may turn out to be one of the good guys. Jyoker then calls Talon over and Sends him on a mission to duel Serg, or as Jyoker calls him, a pawn. Talon argues that they should take out the king first(Sly) instead of the pawn. Jyoker then states that the pawn can become even more deadly than the king. Talon agrees to take out Serg(who hasn't appeared in season 2 at all). Cast﻿ ﻿ Seth Trevino as Sly Hedo Christi Villarreal as Lesil R.J. Gomez as R.J. Sergio Buxo as Serg Sammy Cervantez as Zee Jyoker Spade -No Cast Name given Mark Velasquez as Mason Talon -No cast Name given Sukakai -No Cast Name given Joesph Magadia is the editor. Reboot In a video, Sly announced that the cast wanted to a reboot, so he let the fans vote. Although, it was now decided that they would do both. The reboot has not aired a single episode, but in a video, Seasons 1 & 2's script was done and half of Season 3s was. The reboot would introduce more characters and keep most of the plot with more twists and back stories.